Hope in the Night
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Just a little Mason and Adam story, about the friends they once were.


Author: Vampire-Jesse  
Disclaimer: Not mine never were nor will be. Just let me borrow Adam and Mason for today, all right? No beta, sorry.  
Note: I thought this story was lost but thank God for my friend at work. A little late for such a thing but oh well. And no, I have not forgotten about my Story 'Into the West`.

  
Hope in the Night

  
He ran. Scared. Out of breath. With the knowledge about people chasing after him. They wanted to capture, hurt, and maybe kill if there was any resistance.  
There was no time to look around. At the glistering snow. The sparkling lights on the trees or in the windows. Santa's sledge with the reindeers he just passed running by.  
He could hear them. Their heavy breathes, little angry noises, footsteps coming closer. They almost had him...  
Maybe if he could make it around the corner. Into the old, battered warehouse. Hide, behind empty boxes, forgotten oxidizing machines, lost dreams of work.  
The door was slightly jammed. He needed all his strength and too much time to open it. A hand reached for his shoulder, fingers tried to clamp around overheated skin. A shrug of his shoulder, a quick turn to the side and he was through the now open door, closing behind him with a loud banging noise.   
They were left behind. For now but how long? How much time did he gain?  
He couldn't think about it. He had to run, run and hide if he wanted to stay alive.  
Darkness surrounded him, touching him with misty fingers. The cold had reached his heart. His skin was cold as marble, finger numb, slowly but steady loosing the feel of touch.  
On and on he went, through empty halls and open doors, around one corner and the next. Deeper and deeper he followed the way inside, his eyes merely leading him into safety through the blackness of night.  
He pauses. Listened. Catching his breath. He couldn't hear them anymore but he knew they were there.  
Another doorway into the next smaller hall he ran and couldn't help the scream escaping his lips. The warm body moved only lightly when he bumped into the man.   
He wasn't tall. Neither muscle-packed nor strong in built. Dangerous yes, with a scary vibrancy sending chills down the young men's spine. He was simply present to every living person around him, better not underestimated nor aggravated.  
"There you are Mr. Summers. My men were looking for you for quite a while now."  
Frightened eyes searched for the way out of the trap he got caught in. There was none. Only the way back.  
"It is useless."  
Can he read my thoughts? The young one took a step back, too scary was the idea. Oh please, somebody help me...  
"What are you doing Mason?"  
Another voice filled the chilly air in the empty hallway, soothing, deep and calm.  
"You are too late. This one belongs to me. His place is reserved for quite a while."  
Confusion clouded the young men's view. He was standing right in front of the man who threatened his life and he talked about him as if he wasn't there. That's what frightened him most.  
"Have you forgotten what day we have today?"  
And yet, there was hope. Coming in a calm voice, spreading its wings slowly around the shivering body.  
"Why would I care about that, Adam?"  
So hope had a name.   
Adam.   
Like the first man alive.   
Challenging the snake.  
"Today we shall have peace, Mason. We shall love and honour life."  
An evil laugh escaped the thin lips.  
"I shall honour his life, all right, Adam. In my lab, using his body and finding answers."  
Knees were about to weaken, dread and fear forcing them down.  
"There are other days, other times, other victims you can seek and I can hide. Not this one, not today."  
Silver-grey eyes focused on the young face, enjoying the tense look, on his skin, in wide eyes.  
"He is so young, Mason, only a child."  
He didn't answer to the steady voice. He only watched, observed his prey.  
"Come on Mason. There are so many questions, so few answers, so many lessons we don't teach."  
A shadow grew larger behind the dangerous threat in the dark.  
A warm hand took hold of danger, squeezing a shoulder, putting some weight behind spoken words. Soft whispers caressed his ear, finding a way inside his mind. Spreading a warm feeling inside his heart, reminding him of former days, a long time ago.  
"Teach him a lesson, Mason. Of love and understanding. Let him believe in the miracle, which happened in the past. And let me believe in you. Just for today, Mason."  
A slight move to the side. Eyes that searched for contact. That looked deep inside, knowing and just for once, understanding. A silent nod, a light but cruel smile. Still a smile.  
"Just for today, Adam."  
Briskly, he freed himself and walked away. Never looking back. Not wasting another word. Not hearing the whispered word meant for his ears.  
"A merry Christmas to you, too Mason."  
Adam looked at the frightened young Mutant. He reached out his hand. Took cold fingers in a strong and embracing grip.  
"Let's bring you to a place where you are save. Let's bring you home..."

  
Fin


End file.
